


Cover | Dear John

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [93]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: One of my favourite works in the fandom. Please honor the hardwork of the authors who wrote this by giving it a chance to read and tell its story to you. <3Thank you so much!





	Cover | Dear John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodSeiryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSeiryu/gifts), [FourCornersHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/gifts), [Tindomerelhloni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880677) by [BloodSeiryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSeiryu/pseuds/BloodSeiryu), [FourCornersHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/pseuds/FourCornersHolmes), [Tindomerelhloni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni). 



[](https://imgur.com/mLJBZiF)


End file.
